1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight device for a motorcycle, for reflecting light from a light source by a reflector and transmitting the reflected light through a lens to radiate the light forward.
2. Description of Background Art Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-195261 discloses a headlight device for a motorcycle, for reflecting light from a headlight (serving as a light source) by a reflector and transmitting the reflected light through a lens to radiate light forward, wherein cooling air flows inside the headlight device to thereby cool the light source.
In the above-mentioned configuration, the outside air entering through intake holes of the headlight device passes through an inlet part formed at the reflector in a position under the light source, and enters as cooling air into an inside space formed by the lens and the reflector. This ensures that the cooling air cools the light source disposed in a central portion of the inside space. Thereafter, the cooling air passes through an outlet part formed on the upper side of the light source, and is discharged via exhaust holes to the exterior.
Thus, the cooling air passes through a roughly central area in the headlight device to cool the light source. Therefore, cooling air that is somewhat warmed passes through the area ranging from the light source to the exhaust holes. In this connection, an improvement of cooling efficiency is being desired. To improve the cooling efficiency, a special device or the like is needed, which may lead to an increase in the manufacturing cost of the headlight device.